Birthday Booty
by April-Showers82
Summary: It's Jakes birthday and Bella has an idea on how to celebrate it.


A/N: This is a one-shot based off of promts from Tricky Raven's flashfic challenge. The prompts were 's song Booty feat. Iggy Azeala and a picture of a man hitting a woman's behind with a fish. The content of this story is for mature audiences only. Please let me know what you think. Also, I have not fogotten about The Catalyst. I am writting chapter 16 now.

Disclaimer: SM owns, I don't.

Birthday booty.

"Bella! Come on! You know his birthday is coming up soon and you have nothing planned?!" Leslie says exasperatedly.

"Leslie, try planning something when you have twin terrors running around your legs all day," replies Bella.

"Excuses, excuses, Black Swan," Leah mumbles.

"Lee, you know that I hate that name..."

"I know, but wouldn't it be cool to embrace your dark side?" Leah asks.

"Bella, I am your mother...Darth Swan!" jokes Stacy.

Everyone burst out laughing. They all felt bad for Stacy ever since the new Star Battles movie came out. She was forced to watch hours of it with Paul, Quil, and Seth. At first she hated it, but after hours upon hours of watching the movies, sequels, and a prequel, she started to randomly quote lines like the guys.

"Lee has a point. You two have been married for five years and have two badass, literally, twin boys. That's no reason to let that damper things," Jennifer says.

"Jenn, I understand that you all are just trying to help, but..." Bella starts to say.

"But, what Bella?" Jennifer asks.

"Gosh, this is embarrassing. Um… could you guys please teach me how to twerk?" Bella stammers out the question trying to get it out before she became too choked up.

"OH! Hell yes! You will be shakin' what your momma should have gave you in no time!" squealed Kim.

"I know just the song to help you get started. Go and get your laptop," Leah said while pushing Bella out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Taj, Jake and his buddies chat while their wives are in the house.

" Dude! Please tell me that Stacy did not catch Old Quil and Mrs. Rodgers playing 'Pat my fanny with a salmon?!'" Embry says while trying his best not to laugh.

"Oh, man! It was classic! Stacy told Mrs. Rodgers that she's be more stable if she wore galoshes!" Quil burst out laughing.  
All three laughed until tears rimmed their eyes. Stacy was the best thing that happened to Quil. They all knew that not only did she understand his quirkiness, she embraced it. Jacob and Embry had never seen their friend so happy, even at the expense of his grandfather. After getting themselves back together, Quil looks at Jacob and smirks.

"So, Jacob…did it work?'

"Did what work?" Jacob hedges.

"Oh you know exactly what we mean, Jake. Don't try and deny it," Embry says and punches Jacob in the arm.

"Sheesh! You girls are way too interested in my sex life," Jacob replies.

"Well, Mr. I'll Alpha order your ass to patrol 24 hours a day for two weeks if we get you a surprise stripper, what else are we supposed to do? You're the only Pack member whose never had a lap dance! Hell, even Leah got a dance before you!" Quil exclaim excitedly.

"The idiot's right, Jake. I hate to say it, but you are pretty lame," Embry says piggybacking Quil.

"Lame? Lame! I am so far from lame that there is a cliché all about me," boasts Jacob.

"Puh lease! Black you are delusional!" Embry guffaws.

"Yea! Your only experience is Bella homemaker. What do you really know of the world?" Quil asks pointedly.

"Everything that I need to know is in my house right now hosting all the other Pack wives. I have two little hellion princes and I won. I beat Edward Cullen at his own game. I'm winning, forget the tiger blood, this wolf man can't lose!" Jacob replies with a toothy grin.

Finally Jacob's birthday arrived. Everyone was at the Black house enjoying themselves. Bella made sure that the kids all got to spend time with Jacob before Sue, Charlie and Billy shuttled them out for the night. They'd already ate the cake and ice cream and opened gifts. It was time for Bella's surprise.

Clapping her hands, Bella catches everyone's attention.  
"I just want to thank all of you for coming out and celebrating Jake's birthday. I know that it means so much to Jake to see the love and support you have for him. I have one more gift for you Jake. But first one more birthday cheer!" Bella said hoping that her little speech was good enough.

"Ladies, could you please help me?" Bella asks and all of the Pack wives follow Bella out of the room.

A few minutes pass until a woman's voice gives a warning then starts to count down from 10. The next thing all the men see is two rows of women walking into the room wearing catsuits with fishnet stockings and six inch heels. The ladies make a v formation without the tip. The lights go down and in walks Bella in an all black catsuit and heels. She reaches the other ladies and faces away from the crowd. Leah and Stacy put their hand in front of Bella's butt.  
The music starts at the intro:  
"Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty  
Oooh  
Big, big booty  
What you got a big booty."

All the guys jaws drop to see their girls rubbing and caressing each other. Bella stays turned around until the first verse starts. She turns around and starts to dance very sexily on Stacy first then Leah. Once the first hook starts all of the girls turn and stride towards their men.  
"All the sexy girls in the party  
Go and grab a man  
Bring him to the dancefloor  
Go and let them jeans  
Touch you while you're dancing  
It's his birthday  
Give him what he ask for  
Let me show you how to do it."

Bella reaches Jake. She pushes him into a chair, twirls around and begins to twerk. The other girls follow her lead on their own men. The guys still haven't picked their jaws up from off the floor. Jacob was shocked that his shy little wife was practically giving him a lap dance. In front of others, no less! This less inhibited Bella was turning him on so bad. Jacob glances around the room and every other guy just stands there too shocked to move. Jacob took the initiative and stood up while pushing Bella face down. Bella puts her hands on the floor to balance herself, since she's used to this position. Plus the heels made it easier to stand that way.

The guys took note of their Alpha and began to dance with their girl to the song. It looked like a teenage basement party with all of the grinding going on. Bella gets up, turns around and pushes Jake back into his chair. She then climbs onto his lap and grinds her hot and moist center on Jake's raging hard on.

"Out! Everybody get out before I count to 10," Jacob says. His voice husky and deep. The Pack knew what that meant. They literally grabbed their wives and ran out of the house. Embry came back, locked the door and got the hell out of dodge.

Once Jacob heard the door latch shut and the last car leave he grabs Bella by the waist and lifts her up as he stands. Bella wraps her legs around his waist, grabs his face and kisses him as if her life depended on it. Jacob gave as good as he got. Miraculously, Jacob didn't stumble or hit anything since his eyes were closed as he was quickly becoming consumed by their kiss.

Jacob enters their bedroom and gently tosses Bella onto the bed. He watched as Bella's plump round breasts jiggle as she bounced on the bed. As she settles Bella starts to laugh. Jacob was taken a back by her laughter.

"So, birthday boy…did you like your party?" she asks.

"Baby, I loved it! Everything was great!" Jacob said grinning.

"Good! I worked hard for this." Bella says saucily.

"Hmm, you did, you did. Now I have one last present to unwrap."

"Where? I brought you everything already," Bella says a little confused.

"Right here. On my bed. Dressed in the same color as my name and smelling divine," Jacob said as he walked towards the bed. Bella jumps up to the other side of the bed.

"Why are you running?" he asks.

"Because, my wolf man, you'll have to chase this cat," Bella replies and speed walks away from the bed.

Jacob's wolf rises to the surface. Both man and wolf loves when she makes them chase her. They know that sex right after will be mind blowing. Jacob watches as Bella inches towards the door. Swifter than she expects Jacob is right in the doorway blocking it. Bella takes a step back and runs towards the bed. Jacob catches her before she rounds it and uses it as a barrier. He holds her to him with her back to his chest and whispers in her ear.

"I caught you, my naughty little kitty. I'll have to teach you not to run from me."

Bella moans and she can feel the cotton of her suit gathering the moisture that is leaking from her swollen lips. Jacob takes a deep breath and a growl rumbles through his chest further exciting her. Jacob slides Bella down his body so that she can feel what she's done to him. He places her back onto her feet and stops her from taking off her heels.

"Oh, no baby. Leave those fuck me heels on because that's exactly what I am going to do. I'm going to fuck this little pussy of mine until you can't take anymore. But first, I need a taste. Your arousal makes my mouth water. Take off the suit, Bells," Jacob tells her.

Bella steps around Jacob as he sits on the bed. Once she is in a good spot for him to see everything, Bella begins her strip tease. She runs her hands over her arms and then to her stomach. Slowly, Bella runs her hands up to her breasts and gives them a squeeze. Jacob moans as he watches his wife fondle herself.

Bella says nothing and just smiles. She knows what's in store for her. She can see how impatient he's becoming and decides to just slip the garment off. Now, she stands completely naked and places her hands on her hips.

"Damn, baby! Come here and don't move," Jacob says. Bella struts over to him and stands with her legs slightly apart. Jacob could see her excitement glisten on her clean shaven nether lips and trickle down the sides of her creamy thighs. Jacob jumps up, sheds his clothes, and lay down on the bed with his feet on the headboard.

"Walk to me, Bells. I want to taste the cream all over your sexy thighs."

Bella walks to him and places her dripping core right over Jacob's eager mouth. Facing the headboard, she's glad that she kept her heels on and that she has something to hold on to. Bella gasps as the first tentative licks swirl around her mound and lips. Jacob spreads her labia apart and begins to devour her like she's his ultimate favorite ice cream.

Bella couldn't stop the gasps and moans leaving her mouth. She glanced down and saw Jacob's turgid shaft bob up and down while leaking his pearly essence. She leans forward grabs his hot rod and starts to lick her way around. She licks up one side and down the other before she engulfs him in to her mouth. They both groan at the almost too pleasurable sensations that they are giving each other. They lick and suck in tandem until the both explode. Bella swallows her lover's milk as Jacob cleans the rest of her cream from her thighs.

"God, baby! That was hot! I have to have you," Jacob said. He scoots back and gets off the bed. Now facing each other they stare into each other's eyes. Love shines brightly and reflects in their eyes. Now that the urgency has passed, the couple wanted to savor the love that they'll be making shortly.

They kiss and Jacob bends Bella back until she's laying on the bed. Instinctively, Bella spreads her legs to give him room to settle down. Their arousal renews. Jacob moves his hands all over her body. His fingers pay special attention to her breasts and taut nipples. As he rolls her nipples in his fingers, Bella grinds herself against Jacob's steel like rod. Never once losing his stride, Jacob shifts and enters his wife's willing body. His shaft moves in sure, smooth strokes mimicking his tongue as they continue to kiss.

Bella breaks her mouth away and gulps air. Jacob uses this time to watch her face. He loves seeing the ecstasy that crosses over Bella's face every time he hits that sweet spot deep within her. Jacob feels Bella's walls flutter around him and her legs start to shake.  
Jacob standing straight, grabs Bella's leg to hold them at the right angle for him to piston his hips into hers. Bella's cries of ecstasy urges him to move harder and faster until she explodes. Feeling Bella's walls engulfing him like her mouth did triggers his own climax.

"Wow! That was…"

"The most incredible sex we've had yet," Jacob finishes for her.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black. Happy birthday, baby," Bella tells him as she punctuates each word with a kiss.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Black. Happy birthday, to me indeed."


End file.
